This invention relates to apparatus and a method for inhibiting nasal secretions, and more particularly, to apparatus and a method for inhibiting nasal secretions by the application, intra-orally, of electrical energy to nerves affecting the nasal sinus area. Such stimulation, it has been found, can temporarily modify the nasal sinus area so as to reduce the acute effects of pollen and other allergens, and potentially to reduce post-nasal drip. In its apparatus aspect, the present invention relates to a device that contains stimulating electronics and an appropriate power supply, and a pair of electrodes capable of passing stimulating energy across the frenulum that exists beneath the upper lip and between the front teeth.
The application of an appropriate signal in this particular location has been found in preliminary studies to produce temporary, but still relatively long-lasting effects, on the nasal sinus area.
In the method aspect of the invention, a signal which has been found to be efficacious is applied at a particular location, to produce the desired results.
The electrode placement, it has been found, is quite crucial, in that the application of a stimulating signal to the tooth side of the gums can produce unpleasant sensations (similar in their effect to cold sensitivity) in the upper front teeth.
In the performance of the present invention, patients are first tested for suitability as subjects for the method. This is accomplished by applying to the potential subject, in the critical area, an electrical signal which simulates the signal to be produced by the apparatus. If the desired response is obtained, further testing is used to establish a minimum effective dosage level (duration and voltage level) for that individual. An apparatus can then be tailored to that individual's responsiveness and susceptibility. Apparatus in accordance with the present invention need not, however, necessarily be custom-fitted for each subject. Rather, a generalized shape, capable of applying the necessary signal to the above-described areas, will suffice.
It has been found efficacious, in accordance with the present invention to apply a signal of three minutes duration. Although present clincial tests are not definitive, it is thought that the frequency of required application may be in a range of from daily to every three to five days, depending upon the patient and the severity of the patient's condition.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a method for inhibiting nasal secretions, which is both compact, reliable and simple to use. Another object of this invention is to provide a method for inhibiting nasal secretions by means of electrical stimulation.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.
It has heretofore been proposed that electrical energy be applied in the oral cavity for a variety of medical reasons, but not for the purpose nor in the manner described herein. For example, in Russian Pat. No. 721,109, issued Aug. 15, 1977, a method is disclosed for treating inflammation of salivary glands by filling the salivary ducts with a liquid medication under pressure, and then using the liquid to carry out electrophoresis.
In German Offenlegungschrift No. 2740-188, published Mar. 8, 1979, a technique is disclosed for the application of an electrical stimulus to the gums to prevent, so the publication states, atrophy or bleeding of the gums and decay of the teeth.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/481,331, filed Apr. 1, 1983, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, it was disclosed that salivation may be induced by applying electrical stimulus to certain areas of the hard palate.